Living Like Theres No Tomorrow
by Armistead
Summary: Alex Rider wanted to know what the novelty of being like a kid felt like. After the cold and imposing person they saw who was to stop him? (BACK TO SAS CAMP FIC) WARNINGS: SWEARING, IMPLICATIONS TOWARDS TORTURE/DEATH/SUICIDE/SELF HARM
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Alex Rider and anything you recognised. **

**A/N: Yes, the plot is a bit over used as of yet. However in later chapters it will change slightly so it'll have a nice tweak to it. The name and summary as of yet makes no sense but it will do soon. I have a general plot, it's not set in stone and could change but I have a main idea and I'm sticking to it.**

* * *

Alex Rider was sick of constantly have bullets kicking up the ground where he ran. He was also sick of people treating him as though he had no clue about anything. He was 17 years old and what did he have to show for it? Most people his age had a girlfriend, a few friends and a low paying job on the side of attending college or sixth form. He sat at home, getting paid to go on missions and he had no support group. He had no family or a guardian, after Jack had died he had convinced MI6 to let him stay at home alone. Tom had eventually moved in with Jerry, living the life in Italy. Although, Alex had never liked Italy. Of course Alex missed his friend. But he hadn't spoken up when Tom had moved away, after all he needed it. Tom's home life was becoming increasingly more dangerous.

That left Alex alone. That suited him perfectly well, thank you very much. He only had himself to think about. It was a relief from constantly worry about people he associated with and now he just had Alex. Alex smiled as he walked out of the empty flat block that he was considering buying a flat in. He was trying to expand his properties so he would have a safe place to go if he ever had to lay low. Of course as soon as he had crossed the road from the flat block it blew up. Alex watched the building with a hint of weariness in his eyes. Buildings didn't just blow up out of nowhere. It was purposely tailored to explode and he was probably supposed to be in the building.

The sound of blades alerted Alex, he looked up and saw a helicopter lifting up. It was black, shiny and had a silver scorpion on. Honestly Alex was surprised that all this business he had been mixed up at age 14 hadn't been picked up on by the public. The corporations were barely incognito. Alex ran a hand through his hair, an agitated look plastered on his face. He had yet again barely escaped death. Honestly, he was getting sick of being shot at or people just trying to kill him in general. However, he couldn't just send out nice letters asking people if they could please stop trying to kill him. Well, he could. That wouldn't make any difference however. By now public had began appearing, gawping up at the building. Alex could even hear the faint sound of sirens.

He really couldn't get a break.

* * *

Alex stood in front of Alan Blunt's desk. He was, understandably, pissed off. Mrs Jones, as always, sat beside him on his left. They sat in silence, staring at the teenager. Neither of the parties was eager on breaking the silence as they had a silent stare down. Jones was confident that Alex would leave more wound up than he entered after he heard Blunt's solution to the problem. They had both agreed it was the safest option for him and had a valid excuse. It wouldn't do for their top spy to drop dead outside of a mission because they were unable to protect him. That would just make the other agents wonder for their safety, since they were lower profile and effectively their system would come undone.

MI6 was organised in a system, it was true. It was easier to handle. The tech geeks were in the basement, unable to be reach unless the lift had authorisation from someone with a clearance level 5 or above, and the basement would go on lock down in case of a breach. The tech geeks were the most valuable resource MI6 had. The agents with the clearance levels 12 through 6 reported to Crawley. The agents with clearance level 5 through 3 reported to Jones and only agents with a clearance level of 2 or 1 reported to Blunt directly. The lower level agents would receive missions that were as simple as finding people and bringing them in and low risk level surveillance. The medium level agents had the more risky missions, a few surveillance and terrorist groups. The top level agents were given the suicide missions. Surprisingly, Alex was a top level agent. Clearance level 2 (but on need to know only due to his age, as soon as he turned 18 the information would become available if he needed to know it or not) he had gone on suicide missions. The surprising part is that he survived every single mission.

"How the hell was Scorpia, in a fucking helicopter that was about as discrete as a god damn elephant parading around in a show girl costume, able to fly across fucking London? How the hell was Scorpia allowed to blow up a building and almost kill me?" Alex said in a steady voice, it would've been far less nerve wracking if the teen had yelled. Yet he stood there, the picture of calm and poised. However, the heads were not fooled. Alex was furious. In fact, furious didn't even scratch what he felt towards the company that promised his safety and good pay if he stopped resisting every damn time they tried to call him in and send him off.

"Honestly, it was quite unexpected." Blunt said in his monotonous drawl. "We should've expected it as five minutes before the building went up Scorpia delivered a message that was rather descriptive of how they managed to do it. Based purely on gloating. At the end they finished it 'Now it's time for your best spy to die.'" Alex almost sighed in annoyance.

"And you couldn't have you know, phoned me to alert me that someone was going to try and kill me?" Alex took deep breaths; already knowing someone really fucking hated him. If God was real he knew that he obviously despised the spy and he would have a nice trip to hell.

"That wasn't our main priority." Blunt said rather bluntly. "We had a small issue we had to deal with. Now onto the issue of your safety." Alex couldn't help but stare at Blunt as if he had two heads. He head just almost been fucking blown up and he wanted to talk about his safety which should have never been a problem in the first place.

"Oh, so since I didn't die you decided that you can be bothered now?" Alex spat.

"We can't have our best agent dropping dead on us, can we now?" Blunt's face was straight and showed no trace of emotion.

"Of course." Alex mumbled to himself.

"You will be sent to a SAS camp. K Unit are there in the pause between missions. You will join them, train with them and live amongst them until we decide otherwise. When they go on missions you will stay behind and continue training. At any time we can pull you out for a mission." Blunt explained. Alex wondered if this man was an asshole at birth or if he had to work at it. Alex, personally, thought that it was probably at birth, no amount of working at it you couldn't reach this amount of assholeness unless it was at birth.

"Oh hell no." Alex protested. "You know, I'd rather be killed painfully by Scorpia. I can phone them up, set up a place and time and even what weapon and method they'll be using." Alex could've sworn he was a cold smile work at Blunt's lips. If he was correct it was so minuscule that it was barely noticeable.

"You don't have a choice in this matter." Blunt informed him. Then again, when did Alex have a choice? No matter how much he tried to fool people he was just a kid at heart. He never really got the chance to be one. He had been trained his entire life. He distantly wondered what it would be like to run around with friends, laughing and being carefree rather than constantly being taught new languages and his uncle training him. He'd never been given the opportunity to try it his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Alex Rider belongs to me. Yes. I'm totally not writing this on a website called . Psh what you on about?**

**A/N: Okay so I had a bit of fun writing this. Just a tiny bit. Thank you those two reviews I received. It's honestly why I decided to write this right now. The previous chapter has been edited as well as this one for grammar and such. I was in a bit of a rush to post this story because I was so excited about it.**

* * *

Alex couldn't help his boredom on the journey to the SAS camp he dreaded attending. He knew he had to go; there was no way that he could avoid it. He had been sent home and given 10 minutes to pack a few things. He had been told he wasn't allowed to take any communication devices, which meant he was left staring out the window. He was using the tactic of watching the landscape flit past to amuse himself.

He could say that this was far too weird to be normal, however weirder things had happened to him. Being sent to train with a SAS unit that had happened to know he was a teenage spy and had previously trained with was actually the most normal thing to happen to him. Alex almost sighed in relief as the chain-linked fence with the barbed wire placed on top the fence came into view. They were here. It couldn't have come at a better time as Alex was seriously considering opening the car door and making a run for it.

He would be caught in a day if he lucky. Yet it was a more attractive option than sitting in the car bored out of his mind. The car drew up at the fence where four men stood, armed with guns. The MI6 driver flashed them some ID before they were permitted to move inside. Alex could see many camouflage fatigues clad men wandering around. A few of them were in midst of playful banter or fights.

All in all it was military heaven. Just the thought of joining these men (Britain's elite) would've been enough to send anyone who wanted a career in the military life into a fit of excitement. It was probably why the men had been so hostile when Alex had first came. They had worked their entire life to get into the camp and Alex had just jumped straight into the camp. Alex wasn't worried about the men anymore. He had encountered much worse than the jeers, taunts and bullying he had endured last time.

He didn't care if he was with K Unit and if they were assholes to him again. He wasn't going to worry about if they saw his scars either. Wolf had seen him at Point Blanc, which should've been a big enough encounter for them to realise that he was active in the field. Hell, they may have heard rumours about what had gone on. Alex had quickly noticed that no matter how classified something was there was still the high possibility of rumours of what happened. The rumours were almost always true; no one confirmed it.

Things such as a 14-year-old boy crashing down from space were one of the things that people found out about. As the different militaries merged and greeted each other on different assignments things such as that were passed along. It was just the way things worked. Everyone loved a bit of gossip, no matter how professional and grown up they claimed to be.

As the car drew up beside the mansion the driver snapped his glance back at Alex. "Sir, this is your stop." He said. Alex nodded quietly, opening his door.

"Thank you." Alex stepped out of the car, grabbing his bag and stepping out of the car. He slung his bag over his shoulder before shutting the door. Stood in front of him were a unit of men. Alex expected this, after all a unit did practically everything together. The car slivered off. Alex stood up straight, his body automatically tensed in case of any source of attack.

"Are you Cub?" The man he assumed was the leader asked. Alex nodded. "Come with us." I followed them over to a jeep. Two of the men got into the front and the rest of us were forced to squeeze into the back. Alex found this journey far more interesting. The closer they got the camp the more there was to see. For example, in the distance he could see the shapes of a unit returning from perhaps a 3 day survival pack judging by the packs on their back.

Alex just enjoyed watching people. It was something he had done his entire life. He always thought about the journey they most recently had, perhaps what their life was like. It was oddly soothing to him. The jeep stopped outside the biggest hut. Above it was the black bold print 'SERGEANTS' OFFICE'. It was pretty clear where he had to go. Alex climbed out of the jeep and made his way to the door.

Despite doubts by Alan Blunt Alex did know how to knock. Which is exactly what he did. Alex waited until there was a grunted 'enter' issued. He walked inside and stood at attention. "Cub." The sergeant nodded in greeting. "You will be with K Unit and staying here for an undetermined period of time. You will train and eat with them. The hut is in the same place as last time. You can't be binned due to circumstance but if you slip up I will make your life hell." The sergeant snapped. "Clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Alex responded.

"Dismissed!" The sergeant barked. Alex marched out of the office and allowed his muscles to relax before he started walking towards the hut. His memory was a little bit shaky of where it was but he ended up in the right sector. After a few minutes he found the cabin with a small black 'K' printed beside the door. Alex took a deep breath before he walked towards the door and yanked it open.

There was no sign of K Unit. They could've been kidnapped or killed; however, due to what this place was he dismissed it off as them off training. Alex quickly unpacked his bag before changing into the uniform left on his bed. After he had laced his boots up Alex decided to go for a walk. It seemed his feet had a mind of its own. He soon found himself standing by the obstacle course. He hadn't intended to come here. No one seemed to be using it.

Exercise had always helped him when he was stressed out. With a deadly terrorist cooperation after him he was more stressed out than ever. It would've been a peace of mind that MI6 seemed to be taking him out of the danger but they had failed to notice a helicopter with a scorpion fly through London. He couldn't trust anyone but himself to get out of this alive.

Alex place himself in front of the obstacle course's start. The first task was a 20 foot log wall. It had barely any slots for him to hoist himself up the wall but he could see a few. Counting down from 3 in his head he took of, flinging himself at the wall. He hauled himself up. Every time he felt his fingers or feet slipping he quickly brought them up to another slot. Finally he found himself balancing on top of the wall. He leapt down, not bothering to climb down as anyone else would. He landed on the balls of his heels and rolled along the ground to absorb the impact.

Alex's next challenge was the barbed wire crossing. You had to crawl under barbed wire as fast as you could. Alex wasted no time in falling into a familiar army crawl under the wire. It was quite exhausting to do and by the time he had finished the mud he had been crawling through was everywhere, including his hair.

The next task was to climb up a rusty ladder. At the top Alex was face with what he had to do. There were ropes hanging down from a wooden structure for him to use to swing himself across the vast and long drop. He was standing on the platform where the structure's frame jutted upwards. Last time he was here it had been proven to be a struggle for even Wolf to do. The gaps between the ropes were so large that only a grown man could reach it.

Alex knew he couldn't swing across the gap as he had always tried to when he was last here. So he started climbing up the structure's wooden pole that led to the top part of it. He could feel his muscles protesting as he climbed, only reminding him how sloppy he had became of his fitness recently. Metal bars ran across the gap up here with rope attached to it and hanging down. The two sets of ropes were designed so that a pair could cross. By the time he reached the top he risked a glance around.

He had an audience. Obviously somewhere since the beginning they had decided that he was interesting to watch across the obstacle course. There was quite a crowd. He could understand it, a small built obvious teenage was running the course. Alex carefully stood on top of the post he had climbed. Luckily the metal bars were quite thick. He had good balance and knew generally how to tightrope. It would be different as he was on metal but the same logic applied.

He stepped cautiously onto the metal bar, spreading his arms out to balance him self. He looked straight forwards at the post and cautiously moved each foot in front of the other. When he came to where the rope was tied onto the bar he had to slowly step over it, making sure not to catch his foot on the knot. If he did he would tumble and fall down onto the net that the SAS had to catch anyone unlucky enough to fall.

Alex continued this way until he reached the last rope knot. It was close enough for him to swing onto the platform if he had decided to attempt to use the ropes. So Alex crouched down on the bar, clinging onto it with his knees and hands before rolling over so he was upside down. With one hand he grabbed hold of the top of the rope before switching his other hand onto the rope as well. Finally he let go of the metal pole with his ankles. He slid down the rope making sure that he wouldn't end up sliding off the end.

Finally he reached near the bottom of the rope and leant his body side to side until the rope was swinging. Then he launched himself onto the platform, scrambling to stay on. He then scaled down the ladder reaching the ground again. The next obstacle was a narrow beam stretching across a ditch.

He crossed it as quickly as he could. Ensuring to watch where he placed his feet. Alex then hurried to start climbing up the Jacob's ladder. Once he reached the top he found the platform that was up here before crossing over to the wall vault. He grabbed hold of the rope hanging down before abseiling down until he reached the bottom. He let go of the rope before sprinting to where the white line was sprayed. As soon as he crossed it he let out a pant, stopping his movements.

He was honestly exhausted. At this point the crowd disappeared. Alex could've kicked himself. For a spy he sure sucked at blending in. Then again, being his age amongst men he was already standing out just by being there.


	3. AN

Hi guys! It's me.

I'm sorry for not updating. I've been in a sticky situation, I got kicked out by my mum so I had to concentrate on finding somewhere to live - the place I found had no wifi. I managed to score a place with wifi now so I'll be able to get back to writing. I've read through my stories and seen a few mistakes - so I'm correcting them beforehand. Then I'll be back to writing. Sorry for not giving you any notice, I was given an hours slot by my social worker to get a few bits before I was sent to an emergency bedsit so I had no time to post something!

I did promise I will never EVER abandon my stories - I intend on keeping that promise.

I've posted this on every story I have currently on my works. I'm so sorry for my absence.

Lots of love

xxx


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I totally own Alex Rider. Don't believe me? Just ask my dad (I told him I owned it anyway).**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK TO CHURN THIS OUT. BUT HEY, FORGIVE ME?**

* * *

Mud. It was everywhere, caked onto his face and trapped in his sandy blonde hair. His muscles let out small groans of protest as he walked, reminding him of his sudden interest in obstacle courses a few moments ago. Gingerly he let himself into the cabin, scowling at the five bed that dominated the space across the floor. A lone boot sat on a bed, looking quite sorry for itself. How on earth someone had left one boot behind confused Alex, it wasn't as if the SAS were lenient enough to give you several pairs of boots.

Alex began unpacking his belongs, admittedly he didn't have a lot. A few pairs of close and a pair of trainers for any out of hours he managed to get and a single photograph. The photograph held an almost picture perfect scene. It was in the kitchen of the house, he and Jack with flour coating their faces and hands while they laughed. Ian stood beside them, a false scowl on his face with flour staining his suit. Behind them the kitchen looked an absolute state, anyone could tell that much. Alex felt a small smile come across his face as he looked down at how life was at eleven years old. How his life still should be.

Now, Alex had never been a sentimental person - something he inherited from his uncle it seemed - yet he placed the photo down on top of the small bedside cabinet allocated to him. It reminded him of the simpler times, when all he had to do is dial a number and Jack would be on the end of the call. His uncle coming home every now and again. Although Alex saw little of the man he was the closest thing he had to a parental figure. He had raised the boy to be a spy, that was true. Alex did detest him slightly for that but he also believed it would've happened anyway. That or Scorpia would've found him - and he shuddered to think of what would've happened if they managed to get their hands on him whilst he was still green.

Sighing to himself, Alex glanced at his watch - praying K Unit would arrive soon. Awkward greeting weren't something Alex enjoyed. He glanced at the wooden floorboards, glaring at them as he waited. Finally the detected noise coming towards the cabinet. "Will you guys slow down! I only have one boot on!" A voice wailed as a few loud chuckled filled the air. Finally the door swung open and in trooped the fantastic K Unit in all their glory.

Wolf stood at the front, marginally in front of the rest. Power and authority oozed out of him, practically demanding respect. Flanking him Eagle and Snake followed, rolling their eyes and snickering together. Finally Fox brought up the rear, scowling and looking like he was in a foul mood. Now, this completely puzzled Alex. The last he knew Fox (aka Ben Daniels) had been running around with a handgun, a pressed suit and _trying_ to be a real life James Bond (emphasis on the trying). Why on earth he was here both confused and made sense to Alex.

Somehow he just looked like he belong with K Unit, as a modern day, all male kind of version of Charlie's Angels. Alex shook his head, trying to shake the disturbing thought process of the four in bikinis and trying to get information out of terrorist organisations. That sort of thought really belonged in a box and never to be touched. Admittedly, Alex could say they were attractive but he really didn't swing that way and never ever wanted to see them with bikinis on.

"Who the fuck are you?" Wolf growled out, only sparing him a quick glance as he threw himself onto his bunk, looking at the ceiling.

"He looks kind of like Cub. An older Cub. Hey! Cub 0.2, are you Cub's evil twin?" Eagle questioned, bouncing over towards him. Silently, Snake picked up the boot and threw it Eagle. "HEY!"

"You have your boot, now you can shut up with your annoying constant rambling." Snake snapped at him, collapsing on his bunk now. Snickering, Fox sat on his own bunk.

"Shots fired and not by the sharp shooter." Fox commented, with a grin as he watched the scene. Eagle rolled his eyes, trailing over to his bunk, one foot only with a sock on. The sock had turned a lovely brown toned, mud caked onto it thickly. "In all seriousness, who are you?"

"Cub." Alex quipped, leaving the cabin. He really couldn't handle them right now. In all fairness he should've changed into the standard uniform. By walking around in a pair of trainers, jeans and a jumper he really looked out of place. Already, the sticky mud clung to his clothes, dowsing himself in a fresh coat. Alex wasn't sure where he was going, just that he happened to be walking to an unknown destination.

Finally his feet stopped at the lake. The water surprisingly still without rain dripping onto the surface. Today was a rare day, no rain dropped from the sky, soaking the soldiers. The ground below Alex held traces from yesterday's rain, however. It was wet and sticky and he was sure it never dried (ever). His eyes drifted across the lake, taking in the small moment of serenity. He allowed himself to relax for a moment, closing his eyes at the peaceful silence.

He felt almost as if he was a regular teenager. Drinking and smoking wasn't something he wished he had managed to do, however he envied those with enough freedom to do it. Smoking and drinking for him could end badly, really bad. As in dead on the pavement and all the terrorist organisations having a massive party over it (he wouldn't put it past them to have one).

Suddenly a gunshot went off. Considering he was on a military base he should've expected it. Alex tensed up, ready to spring into action if required, feeling very stupid when he realised his mistake. Deciding he should get back and face the music he left behind the small moment he truly became himself.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ALEX RIDER YADDI YADDA YADDA**

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ON SLOW UPDATES. THANK YOU FOR HAVING THE PATIENCE OF SAINTS. I hope this okay**

* * *

Waking up early should never _EVER_ be something people enjoyed. Anytime before 7am should be reserved for sleep. Somehow, Alex still found himself dressed and trooping silently down to breakfast with 'his unit' at 4:42am. No words were traded between the group, just an occasional puzzled look thrown towards a much more mature Alex. Last time he was here Alex didn't talk to anyone, that much was true. It had only because no one wanted to talk. This time, he just didn't want to speak to anyone.

"The weather is nice today." Wolf spoke up as they neared the mess hall. Snake let out a small snort, shaking his head. Fox and Eagle just attempted to conceal grins. "What do you think Cub?"

"It's dark. You can't tell yet." Alex responded blankly in a tone that obviously stated the small chatter they shared had been a one-off. It wasn't going to happen again.

"I just had a feeling." Wolf mumbled to himself. Alex rolled his eyes, the attempt at conversation had barely been subtle. Although they had forgiven one another during the Point Blanc mission, Alex wasn't quite ready to skip around a fire singing kumbaya with him. Feeling resentment towards Wolf towards his treatment (even though he had long ago stopped taking it personally) last time he had attended this camp was honestly quite petty, however until Wolf actually apologised he would be in the dog house. _A wolf house_, Alex thought - briefly letting a quiet chuckle out.

He ignored the bewildered looks as he quickly entered the mess hall, accepting his appetising (not) plate of mushed together food. Today the edible health hazard happened to be a pale grey with orange, red and green specks throughout. "I've missed this." Alex mumbled sarcastically to himself as he found an empty table and settled down to tuck into the meal. To his surprise, the unit sat down with him, offering him small smiles. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"We're a unit. We eat together." Eagle explained absently, waving his empty fork around. He didn't seemed nearly as energetic as he did last night. Wolf had grunted something about how Eagle really _really_ liked new people. The fact he happened to be Cub added to his excitement.

"Okay, but can you eat over there or something." Alex replied, pointing overly dramatic towards the bins where he was sure they belonged. The men ignored him, shovelling the food down as quickly as possible. Alex took a small bite out of his food, a grimace crossing his face. Poison tasted nicer than this. Really, the SAS's cooks should be employed by Scorpia - one taste of this and anyone would tell them what they had to know. Alex quickly bolted the food down, his ears pricking conversations around him.

"Did you hear? Scorpia has reformed." Alex's interest picked up at this conversation - he didn't want to hear about how how someone's girlfriend was in bed. "They flew a helicopter over London and blew up a building...rumour has it, Alex Rider is involved."

"Please! Alex Rider is just a made up kid to encourage recruits to work harder." Another man chipped in. "Don't you think we would know if some kid happened to be running around playing James Bond?" Offended, Alex tuned out of the conversation. _Him?_ Trying to be James Bond? James Bond had _nothing_ on him. James Bond should aspire to reach his level. Had James Bond been to outer space, almost died, crashed back down near Australia and managed to get wound up in business he really shouldn't be, all within six hours? No. There should be books written about him, dammit.

"You look like you were just tricked into eating a lemon." Snake commented drily, snapped Alex out of his self-centred rant and shrugged.

"Thinking about writing a book." He responded tightly. He should actually write the books and publish them as fiction. He could use a pen name, like maybe Anthony Horowitz? Anthony because it had an A for awesome (and for Alex) Horowitz because his life was a horror but he still had wits. It could work. He would just have to kill himself off first so there's no suspicions. Yes, this could work.

"Oh, really? What would this book be about?" Fox grinned, an obvious attempt to get him talking.

"The only thing worth writing about." Alex responded. "A theory behind how you managed to get a face only a mother could love."

* * *

"You're going to have a nice run." Their god awful training sergeant grinned at the unit. Somehow, Alex didn't think this would be a nice run. More like a 'nice torture device that I'm disguising as a training exercise because I want to kill you'. "You have an hour, get going."

"Try to keep up, Cub." Wolf grunted. Asshole.

"I'll attempt it." Alex set off at a pace equal to the unit, lagging behind the group as he listened to them talk. The easy conversations and jokes shared between the four men struck an emotional nerve. They were thick as thieves, practically family. Something he didn't have. Even with their away-from-home family they still had another family at home, somewhere to go during holidays. People to laugh and joke around with. People who accepted you for who you were rather than who they believed you to be.

They had homes too. A nice warm, place to retire to after training and missions had ceased. A home. Alex had never known what a home was, he had always had a house. It just never felt like a home. His home had two legs, two arms and a heartbeat. His home had fiery red hair and made the best tea and honey in the world. His home had been ripped away from him, much like his innocence had. All of his problems seemed to stem from when that damn doorbell rang almost four years ago.

Life was a bitch.

"Cub! I know you have this whole broody, pissy teenage girl act going on. I don't fucking care, just KEEP THE FUCK UP!" Wolf bellowed, glancing back at Alex, ripping the spy out of his internal monologue of realisation. He was just about to cover ground on why MAYBE, just maybe, Wolf wasn't too bad.

However, after recent interruptions in the agenda, Wolf can go fuck himself with a cactus.


End file.
